Rainy Day Bunch
by Nine1
Summary: A tropical storm keeps the DDs after school. Contains Taito and Takesuke. Rated for making out and...insinuations.


A/N: Um...an excuse to put off writing the next chapter of When I Balance Again (a.k.a. Balance). I hope it'll break my writer's block for that story. (Hah-hah.) Anyways, here's a fluffy fic, complete with a bit of Taito and Takesuke (especially in the bus scene...x.x'). Don't read if you don't want to read Tai, Yama, Dai, and Takeru doing things in the back of a bus that could be corrupting the little kids in the front seats. O.o' Aaaanyways, continue!

Rainy Day Bunch

The rain gathered in large pools at first. It fell heavily from the heavens for a full hour. Daisuke watched it from the window, his chin resting in his hand. He sighed and touched the window with his hand. It was very cool against his warm flesh. He pulled it away again and rubbed it to warm it up, and then glanced at the front of the classroom, where a teacher was droning on and on. He felt like he was in a Peanuts cartoon and everything the teacher said was unintelligible. 

Figuring he shouldn't waste precious daydream time trying to interpret Teacherese, he turned back to the window, and watched as the rain began flowing in a steady current from the edge of the roof onto the grass on the ground. He suddenly wished that he could break out of the window and run around freely outside, catching the rain in his mouth, despite popular belief that rain water came from the rivers, so if you caught it in your mouth, you could be drinking fish poop. 

The bell rang at last and students quickly gathered their books and fled from the classroom, and Daisuke chanted to himself, "Only one class to go, only one class to go."

~ ~ ~ ~

The announcement came not long after the last class of the day had begun. The vaguely familiar voice crackled over the intercom and announced to the school that they were experiencing a tropical storm, and for the teachers to get out their flashlights just in case the lights went out. He also announced that if the lights did indeed go out, that they would remain in the classrooms unless an assistant principal went by and told them to go to the gym or cafetorium. Thunder boomed outside and a few girls, including Hikari and Miyako, shrieked and grabbed desks or the person sitting in front of them. Daisuke gritted his teeth as Miyako's nails dug into his arm. 

Some of the students began talking excitedly about the fact that they were in the middle of a tropical storm during school, and wondered what they would do if the lights went out, since they couldn't do work if they did. The teacher called for their attention and announced that if the lights did go out, to please control themselves and not get all riled up. 

Daisuke glared at Miyako and she let his arm go, smiling sheepishly, and he turned forward again to look at the teacher. One of the students asked if they would be able to stop doing their work if the lights went out, and the teacher reluctantly told him that yes, they'd have to cease the schoolwork. His classmates all cheered at this, and the teacher once again told them not to get too excited, they still had the electricity. 

Not two seconds after she said this, all of the electricity in the entire school went out.

~ ~ ~ ~

All of the girls screamed and grabbed each other, and all of the boys laughed. Yamato looked around at the lights on the ceiling, which were now dark. He grinned and looked over at Taichi, who grinned back at him. They were both glad that they would be able to have a free period.

The teacher told them to calm down, turned a flashlight on, and went to the closet in the back of the room. She pulled out a few candles and a matchbox and set them at different areas around the room, then went around lighting each one. The scent of jasmine filled their noses and Taichi scrunched his nose up. He had never been one to like the scent of certain perfume. 

Their teacher then pulled a radio out of the closet, checked to make sure it had batteries, and turned it on. She began trying to tune it as the students talked amongst each other in excited voices. They began standing and switching seats to be next to their friends, and Taichi got up to go sit next to Yamato.

They grinned at each other when Taichi was seated, and then both turned to look out the window, where the sky was now black and lightning flashed every once in a while, accompanied by the rolling thunder. The teacher finally found a news station, and she told the students to quiet down as she listened to it, pressing her ear against the speaker. 

"So do you think the school's gonna flood?" Taichi asked.

"I don't know. We are sort of on low ground level and all."

Taichi squirmed restlessly in his seat and looked around, taking in his surroundings. The teacher was listening with her head against the radio, students were sitting on top of desks, chatting, and a few kids had their heads down and were using the darkness as an advantage to sleeping. 

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"I think we might have to stay here for a while after school. Look outside."

Taichi did. The roads were covered in water, and had become little streams. He groaned and slid down in his seat.

"I don't want to stay here for longer than I have to."

"Well, it's too bad you can't change the weather."

"I'd have to be one of those Indian shamans."

"Rainmaker...or rainbringer?"

"One of those. Though I would prefer 'rainstopper'."

The teacher turned the radio louder, and Taichi and Yamato turned to listen to what was being said. The weatherpeople still didn't know if it was going to change into a hurricane or stay as a tropical storm, but they were having warnings anyways. The teacher sighed and looked a little pale, and Taichi guessed she wanted to get out of there just as much as he did. 

"Hey Yama...know any good rainstopper dances?"

~ ~ ~ ~  


"Let's sing a song."

"Let's not."

"Oh, come on, Takeru! It'll be fun."

"I don't think it will."

"You're such a party pooper."

Miyako and Hikari watched Takeru and Daisuke argue and sighed. Hikari turned to look at the clock on the wall and frowned when she saw there was only ten minutes to go until school would usually let out. She doubted they would be allowed to leave during a tropical storm. 

"We'd better get comfortable," she said. Miyako nodded and rested her chin on her hand. 

Hikari moved her chair closer to Miyako's and turned to face her. "Turn around."

Miyako turned around in her seat, her back facing Hikari's front, and Hikari reached forward to run her fingers through Miyako's long purple hair. She began gathering it in three separate pieces and tried braiding it. Beside them, Takeru and Daisuke had stopped arguing and had begun a game of rock-paper-scissors. 

Miyako relaxed and closed her eyes as Hikari played with her hair, and soon Daisuke had put his head down on his arm to rest and Takeru was running his fingers through Daisuke's hair, smiling gently at Daisuke's adorable sleepy face. 

An assistant principal stuck his head into the classroom at that moment and told the teacher to disregard the bell and keep the students in the classroom until further notice. This time the teacher joined the classmates in a collective groan.

"But it's Friday," the teacher whined. 

The assistant principal gave her a look and pulled his head back out, shutting the door. The teacher sighed and plopped down in a chair, grabbing her purse and searching for something to occupy herself with. She found her cell phone and decided to call random people and see if it was storming in their area, also.

The bell rang into the dark silence of the school. Hikari gathered Miyako's hair on the top of her head and then let it drop in a silky waterfall over her back. Takeru stopped Daisuke-watching long enough to grab his backpack and pull a CD player out of its depths. He also brought out a case of CDs, a cell phone, and a book. Hikari got an idea and grabbed her purse. She reached into it and fumbled around until she pulled out dark blue nail polish. She shook it and showed it to Miyako.

"Oh, good," Miyako said, turning towards her. Hikari smiled and opened it, setting it on the desk. 

Hikari was about to paint Miyako's nails when an idea struck her. She grinned. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Daisuke asked, voice slightly muffled by his arms.

"Let's all paint our pinky nails blue and call ourselves the Rainy Day Bunch."

Daisuke lifted his head. "Okay."

Takeru and Miyako, however, gave her odd looks. "Rainy Day Bunch?"

Hikari shrugged, grinning. "I was bored as hell. I had to come up with something."

Daisuke looked through Takeru's CDs as Hikari painted Miyako's pinky blue. Then, Miyako painted Takeru's pinky, Takeru painted Daisuke's, and finally, Daisuke painted Hikari's. He then handed her the bottle and brush and she closed it and put it back into her purse. 

He went back to looking through Takeru's CDs and Hikari and Miyako leant forward to look at them, also. "You have, like, ten burned CDs in here. What are they all of?"

"Various. Maybe one or two are entire CDs. Usually I just get all my favorites from different bands on one CD. For instance, that one is all Eminem."

"This one?" Daisuke asked, pointing to a dark purple copied CD. Takeru nodded and Daisuke looked over the rest. 

"Adema, KoRn, Stabbing Westward, Best of Alice in Chains..." Daisuke pointed at random CDs as he went through them all. 

Finally, they settled on a mixed CD that Takeru said was his favorite, and Daisuke and Takeru shared earphones. They listened to around five songs and then let the girls have their turn. 

Outside, the lightning struck a telephone pole and it sent sparks flying everywhere. The cacophony of thunder drew attention to the window and the kids gasped as they watched the sparks fall onto the road and the grass around the telephone pole. 

"I hope it doesn't catch fire."

"I hope it does."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, you're a pyromaniac." Hikari rolled her eyes and Daisuke flashed her a grin.

"Hey, at least I haven't gone a step further and become an arsonist."

"Oh, you haven't?"

"Very funny. That was just one time. And besides, it wasn't that big of a fire."

"That's an understatement," she accused.

"Whatever." He shrugged it off and tugged at the goggles hanging around his neck. Takeru grabbed them and pulled them back, then let them go. Daisuke yelped as it smacked into his chin and punched Takeru's arm. Takeru laughed and rubbed his arm where he got hit.

Hikari and Miyako looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They just couldn't understand the boys' hate-love relationship, though they had gotten used to it after a while. They had already been accustomed to that sort of a relationship with Yamato and Taichi, though with the older boys, there was now much less hate and much more love. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Yamato and Taichi had retreated to a corner of the room, where they had shoved two desks next to each other as close together as possible, and now both had their heads down on one arm, facing each other. Taichi ran a finger over Yamato's forehead and down his temple, then traced his jaw line. Yamato's eyes fluttered, closed, and his lips parted slightly as Taichi's finger continued its trail down his neck. He opened his eyes slowly as Taichi brought his hand back up to gently massage the back of Yamato's neck, and Taichi smiled gently at him. Yamato smiled back peacefully and moved closer to him. Taichi leant in as well and they gave each other a brief, soft kiss, and then pulled away again. 

Taichi found himself wishing yet again that he and Yamato were alone in the room, since a few tender moments had not gone unnoticed before and girls had squealed about how cute they were together while boys had tried to ignore whatever was going on in that corner. Taichi turned his head slightly, chin resting on the desk, and he looked towards the rest of the classroom. The girls all turned away, having been caught staring, and all giggled. He glanced at the teacher, who was half-asleep, her head resting on the table next to the radio, so she could still hear it. 

Suddenly, he noticed that the rain was clearing up outside, and while it had not stopped altogether, there wasn't any thunder and lightning anymore. He hoped that he'd be able to go home soon. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to drag Yamato to his house, into his room, lock the door, and just lay on his bed, tracing his skin with his fingers the way he just had been. 

Suddenly, the lights came back on, and the teacher woke abruptly as the students cheered. Taichi made his own happy whooping sound and sat up in his seat, eagerly awaiting the next step to freedom. Yamato slowly lifted his head from his desk, groaning and shielding his eyes from the blinding light. 

"It burns, oh, it burns..."

Taichi laughed and looked up at the clock, seeing it was already 5:30, and he wondered if the buses would be able to drive with the water in the street. He looked out the window and noticed the water, while not completely subsided, wasn't as high as it had been earlier. He felt sorry for the kids that had to go home on the school bus. It would take them a while to get home. 

An assistant principal walked into the room and told them that they would be let out at 5:35, and that all the students that usually walked home would have to take a bus, so they wouldn't have to walk home in water. Taichi and Yamato both groaned at this, but then smiled. At least they'd be able to be with each other on the bus, since they didn't live too far from each other's houses.

The assistant principal handed their teacher a list of students in her class that didn't take the bus home, and she asked everyone that usually walked home to go to the front of the class and check which bus they would be taking. 

Taichi went forward to check for them both and then went back to his seat in the corner.

"We're taking bus 45."

"Okay."

The bell rang two minutes later and they all herded out of the classroom and towards the bus area outside the school. Students ran towards the bus areas, covering their heads with folders and binders, protecting themselves from the rain. Taichi and Yamato walked along, getting wet and not minding it, and found their friends gathered under a tree, talking and laughing.

"Man, I thought I'd never get out of there," Daisuke was saying.

"Tell me about it. It dragged on forever," Sora complained. Hikari laughed and rubbed her arms to warm herself.

The buses finally arrived and they all climbed on, rushing to the back seats and claiming them. Yamato, Taichi, Koushirou, and Sora got the very back seats, while Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari, and Miyako claimed the second-to-last seats. They drove by the junior high and stopped to pick up those kids, and Iori climbed onto the bus, found them, and sat beside Hikari and Miyako. 

"So, how was your day?" Hikari asked him, grinning.

"Long," Iori responded, looking tired.

"Very long," Sora agreed from behind them. "Ack, not in the bus, you guys! You'll taint the little ones!"

This was obviously directed at Taichi and Yamato, and Hikari, Miyako, and Iori wisely decided _not_ to look back there and check out what they were doing.

"Too late for us," Daisuke told Sora, and Hikari turned to look at them from across the aisle. Daisuke was laying in between Takeru's legs, his back to Takeru's chest, with Takeru's back against the window and his legs spread out along the seat, so his feet hung off the edge. 

Daisuke turned his head to kiss Takeru, and slowly reached a hand back to rest on the back of Takeru's neck, keeping him there as his tongue dove into Takeru's open mouth. Hikari quickly turned to look forward again, blushing. Iori began to turn around and Hikari quickly covered his eyes.

"Look straight ahead for the whole trip," she instructed him, and didn't remove her hands until he said he would.

A light went off and Takeru and Daisuke stopped making out long enough to look at Miyako, who held a disposable camera in her hands. She grinned at them as they glared death at her.

"Don't you dare show that picture to anyone," Daisuke warned her.

"Oh, I have pictures of you guys doing worse things," Miyako waved it off. They glared at her even more and Miyako laughed.

"Burn them or else."

"Don't worry, I keep them in my private collection. It's just for us to see, and no one else. I promise."

They seemed satisfied with that answer. A moan from the back seat pierced the relative silence of the bus, and all of the kids blushed and ducked their heads when everyone in the front seats turned around to stare. 

Taichi and Yamato burst out giggling crazily and Sora's purse flew at them, hitting Taichi in the head.

"Ow."

"I told you not to do that on the bus!"

"Sor-_ree_!"

"Spoilsport."

The bus made its first stop and a kid from the middle of the bus got out. Taichi looked out the window and did a double take. "Hey, look, a rainbow."

The second this was out of his mouth, Sora, Koushirou, Miyako, Hikari, and Iori all scrambled to the other side of the bus to stare out the window, pressing Yamato into Taichi and Daisuke into Takeru. 

"Wow."

"How prettyful!"

"Get back on your side!"

Taichi shoved Koushirou and Sora over to their side again and took a deep, gasping breath. "My poor, crushed ribs..."

Yamato helpfully rubbed said ribs and Taichi made small mewling noises, and then the bus came to an abrupt stop and they all flew forward into the seats in front of them.

"Agh!"

"How far is it to our houses, again?"

"I want to go home!"

~ ~ ~ ~

Taichi flung himself onto his bed and hugged his pillow tightly. "Ooh, my bed, my sweet, soft bed! I missed you so much." He kissed his pillows one by one, and Yamato rolled his eyes as he leant in the doorway.

"Oh, I feel so jealous and unloved."

"Well, come here, then. I'll help you feel loved again."

Yamato walked to the bed and had just sat down when Taichi yanked him backwards onto the bed and climbed on top of him. 

"Well, a little eager, aren't we?"

"I had to wait nearly two hours longer than I usually do to come home and be able to be with you alone in my room. I'm just making up for it."

"Oh, okay."

Taichi hopped off of him and ran to lock his door, and then ran back to Yamato and jumped on him again. Yamato grunted as Taichi fell on him and stuck his tongue out, holding his stomach.

"Ow," he said breathlessly.

"Sorry."

"You know, that was sort of fun," Yamato mused.

"Want me to jump on you again?"

"No, I mean, the whole staying after school due to the storm thing."

"Oooooh. Yeah, a little. It caused some excitement."

Yamato smiled as Taichi settled down on top of him, resting his head on Yamato's chest and nuzzling him. Yamato ran his fingers through Taichi's hair. 

A newsflash told them that the tropical storm was not a danger to their area anymore, and that the city could resume usual activity the next day. 

"I guess the school didn't get flooded."

"I heard a few rooms got a little wet, but it wasn't bad."

Taichi stretched out, yawning, and nuzzled Yamato's neck. They had a weekend to look forward to, and neither was going to get up out of that bed for a long time. 

~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: Agh, I finally finished this. I've been wanting to do a fic like this for a while. It wasn't much plot-wise...just that they had to stay after school due to a storm. Eh, I felt like writing something pointless. I needed a break from Balance. I need to do the Halloween chapter or something. Ah...please review? Oh, and if you like Kensuke, read Beautiful. Okay, enough of that. Whee, I love this song. 


End file.
